Just Like Old Times
by axel.lea.gaz
Summary: What happens when the SAS gets sent an X-box, and they play their own game! T for language and other T rated stuff. WILL have spoilers. After months, a new chapter is here! Review if ya want!
1. The box!

It was a nice day outside. The sun was shining, and a light breeze blew in to make the grass sway. The perfect day- except a package came in the mail to the SAS base. No one knew who sent it, but its contents had everyone staying inside.

Price had just been on his daily walk on his day off, when he heard that they had mail, so he went to go pick it up.

"Mmm, that's good coffee." He liked it black, no other way. None of that sugar crap, that's what MacMillan had always said. As he got the package, it said on the label that it was for all of the SAS men. No specific name, just, "SAS men. Enjoy." And there was no return address. Price thought this was a bit weird, and he shook it a bit, and listened for beeping in case it was a bomb. He decided he wouldn't open it until everyone was together. Gaz would probably be mad at Price for about a week if he learned that Price hadn't waited for him.

"Oh yes, Gaz…" Price muttered. Gaz had been giving him some trouble lately. He's had an addiction lately, to some kind of fruit, but that's another story. And another author. Anyway, Gaz is the type to act like a child when he doesn't get his way, so it's best to just comply with him.

Price had finally made it back to the mess hall. He announced in that loud voice of his, "All right everyone, we have a package! We don't know who it's from, but it says it's for everyone, so gather 'round when you've finished eating and we'll see what's inside this little bugger!"

Everyone was excited. Soap however was a bit suspicious. "How do we know it's not from Makarov? Or MacMillan playing another one of his old-man jokes? They're never funny! Remember last time when he told Gaz that watermelon grew on trees, and he started chopping down every tree he saw just to see if it was true?" Gaz silently shed a tear as he remembered this.

"Listen mate, it's worth a shot, right? We'll let ol' Pricey open it so if anything happens, he'll be the one to get the joke played on him." Ghost chuckled. Unfortunately, Price can tell when someone is talking about him, so he went over to Ghost.

"Ghost, mate! I think after all your good deeds and achievements lately, you should be the one to open this box! You should be proud," he said to the now sulking Ghost. Soap laughed at him, when Griggs showed up just then.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh, not much, this package just came in for all of us," Nikolai said.

"Sweet! I haven't gotten a package since I was back home in the States," said Griggs.

Everyone was done eating by then. All except Gaz, who was savoring his piece of watermelon. He had now learned to make it last for about 2 hours if he needed to. So while Gaz munched away, Price handed the box to Ghost, and everyone was silent as he started to rip the packaging tape off. Very sneakily, Meat grabbed the tape off the table. He then proceeded to take the tape and wrap it all around Royce's face. Royce flailed around.

"What the hell! Meat, what are you doing?" He struggled, but it was no use. Meat had mummified Royce's head, but left his mouth and nose free to breath.

"What was the bloody point of that?" Royce yelled.

"Just a little bit of fun," Meat chuckled.

"Enough!" Price barked. "As amusing as that was, lets get back to the box!" Meat was then kind enough to free Royce's eyes so he could see. He glared at Meat, and plotted revenge.

Ghost had started to open the box, and found some bubble wrap covering something.

"DIBS ON THE WRAP," Roach yelled. "Um, I uh, just, want to wrap something later." Everyone then ignored him, because Ghost took the bubble wrap off, to find… an X-box 360?

"What the bloody hell is that contraption?" Price asked. He wasn't really caught up in the technology world. Griggs then gasped.

"Man, you don't know what that is? It's an X-box!" There were many gasps throughout the mess hall. Some of the men had owned one back home, but others had never owned one. Everyone gathered closer to gaze at it. In the box were all the attachments: controllers, headsets, you name it.

"See Soap, told ya it would be alright," Ghost nudged Soap. Soap had to agree, this was a pretty good package.

"But who sent it? And for what reason? Why would someone just give us an X-box? They're not exactly cheap," said Soap.

"Well, mate, we'll just have to ignore that fact and use it anyway!" Ghost said.

"WILL SOMEONE BLOODY TELL ME WHAT AN 'X-BOX' IS?" Price yelled.

"Oh, um, sir, an X-box is a type of gaming system, that lets you talk to other players with other X-boxes using these headsets here. You can play video games by yourself, or with the other players. It's really a lot of fun," Worm piped up.

"Video games, you say? You muppets should be runnin' the course instead of playing video games! But seeing as how someone took the time to send it to us, you all can set it up if you like. But just remember! If I catch you playin' these games when you're supposed to be doin' all your…war things… it won't be pretty!" Price ordered.

"Yes sir!" Everyone said. Then they all got to work setting it up.

About 4 hours later, it was finally ready. Everyone had argued and argued about what part goes where, and such. It took them 1 hour just to find an outlet! But finally it was ready, and everyone marveled at its beauty.

"Hey look mates, it looks like it came with a few games too!" Gaz said. He held them up for everyone to see. "It looks like we got… Call of Duty Modern Warfare… and Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2! Looks like fun!"

"I thought we were in a modern war…" Roach muttered.

"Chill, man, just play the game!" Griggs came up and patted Roach on the back.

"Alright, now who gets to play first?" Gaz asked. "It looks like the campaign itself is 1 player." Everyone wanted to play, but Soap got to be first. Everyone had a vote to see who goes first, and everyone voted for themselves, except Price. He really didn't care, so he just pointed to the first person he saw and voted for him, which happened to be Soap.

Everyone crowed around the X-box on the floor, watching Soap play. Even Price watched from his favorite chair. Then the game started up.

"50,000 people used to live here… Now it's a ghost town…"

"Hey! That sounds like Gaz, doesn't it?" said Griggs.

"No, I think it sounds more like Ghost." Said Roach.

"No, definitely Gaz," Meat said.

"I think it's Ghost, actually," Royce said.

"Would you guys shut the hell up!" Gaz and Ghost said at the same time, in the same tone, sounding like one person. Everyone was quiet, and then Soap continued playing.

"Hey Soap, what's your username anyway?" asked Griggs.

"im_an_awesome_dude456." Soap said.

"Uh, mate, that's pretty lame." Roach said.

"Shut up before I make you run 100 laps around the building!" He yelled.


	2. The First Mission

Soap then started his first mission. The intro was really weird, it seemed like there was a scene between Price and Gaz. Everyone was silent as they all kind of felt weird about this game now. But then the weirdest thing, was that Gaz was actually IN the game now! He was telling Soap's character to pick up a gun and shoot down range!

"Uh, isn't that me?"Gaz said.

"Holy crap, I think it is!" Nikolai said, looking closer at the screen. Price had been dozing off then, but he awoke to the men talking amongst each other, trying to figure out what it meant. Price saw Gaz in the game and went wide-eyed.

"What's the meaning of this?" he yelled. "What, are all of us in it, too?"

"I-I don't know sir," Soap said. By then he was finished with the mini-tutorial. "Gaz" told him to go visit… Captain Price? Now everyone was freaked out.

"What the hell? HOW DO THEY KNOW MY NAME?" Price was angry. You don't mess with Price. Soap kept playing however, and there Price was, clear on the screen. "Price" then told him to do the course. Soap got 25 seconds, not bad, but it didn't beat Gaz's score.

"How do they know what my score is?" Gaz and everyone were extremely confused. Then the real mission started. Soap hadn't noticed before, but on the bottom of the screen it said that the character he was playing was named John "Soap" MacTavish! Now HE was freaked out too. He started the mission "Crew Expendable".

"Hey, didn't we actually go on this mission?" Soap asked.

"Sure did," Price replied. "I want to know how someone found out all this. Is this a spy from Makarov, letting us know how much they know about us? Do we have a spy in our base?" Price eyed Nikolai for a minute, but he hastily replied.

"Oh no, sir! I don't think we have a spy! Plus, why would they take the trouble to make us play a game, why not just send a video tape or something?"

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. Maybe it's some kind of sick joke," Price said, as Nikolai exhaled in relief.

"MacMillan…" Soap muttered. Across the room, Ghost laughed.

"Keep playing!" Price ordered. "I want to know just how much they know about us!"

Well, it turns out "they" knew a lot, because the whole mission was exactly what happened in real life. By the time the ship started sinking at the end of the mission, it had captured everyone's attention. If you looked over at Price, you could see him mouth the words to his "we are leaving" line. Soap then made it safely out of the inside of the ship, and he jumped off towards the helicopter, and… he fell to his watery death.

"No one makes the first jump…" The screen said.

"Dammit! Come on, so close! Screw you!" Soap started to lose his temper, when Roach managed to calm him down.

"Come on Soap, this is only the first time you've died, that's pretty good," said Worm.

Soap sighed. "Fine. I'll do it again." And he made it, although it scared him when he almost fell again, only to be caught by Price. And then the mission was over.

Everyone stared in shock as they took it all in. Someone had known about the whole war, every detail. Someone had been watching them. And worse, someone had made a game out of it so everyone could play it! It was time for all the men to get some rest for training the next day, but even Price was reluctant to shut the X-box off.

"Well, I, uh, suppose we can play again tomorrow." Price said. And it was all the men could think about that night.

**Author's Note:**

**Haha! Second chapter, woo! :3 Sorry, it might just be me but it seems kinda short. And don't worry, I will keep adding more, mwa ha ha! I have it all planned out! The chapter's dedicated to my good friend Kristen, and oh what the hell, her brother Eric! Haha proper good job mates! ;D**


	3. Gaz's Turn

The next day everyone was anxious to play Modern Warfare again, and this time it was Gaz's turn. Soap thought this was unfair since he's the main character, but Gaz was very persistent, saying he always wanted to work alongside himself. Gaz started the mission "Blackout".

The intro had Gaz and Price talking again, much to Gaz's amusement. They said how Al Fulani was dead, blah blah blah, but then Price mentioned that they were going to save a spy of theirs named Nikolai!

"Uh, this is a bit weird," Nikolai said.

"Yes indeed…" Price rubbed his mustache as he thought. "This also happened as well."

"Hey! Could you guys shut your traps, I'm tryin' to play here!" Gaz said.

"No Gaz, I will not 'Shut my trap'." Price snapped back. Gaz ignored him and kept listening to the intro.

"We take care of our friends… let's move." said Price on the screen.

"Did you really say that? You thought of me as a friend, even that long ago?" Nikolai's eyes started to water in happiness.

"Don't be such a sap, Niki," Royce yelled. Nikolai then sulked as he watched Gaz start the mission.

It started out at night, with everyone in a wooded area. Gaz put on the night vision goggles so he could see better.

Nikolai said "You know, you probably don't need those yet, you could still kinda see without them-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I NEED TO FOCUS!" Gaz said. He's a very dedicated player.

"Come on, you don't need them you pansy! It's only a little dark!" Nikolai retorted.

"You know what? Fine! I'll take 'em off!" Gaz then started moving towards some of the enemies on the bridge. He shot them quickly, then turned around and explored the area a bit. When he went back towards the bridge and the little shack where the rest of the team was, he saw a figure moving and instantly fired, killing him. But before he killed him, he saw that the person's name was Gaz.

"What? NO!" But it was too late, the bullets already had reached him.

"Friendly fire will not be tolerated!" said the screen.

"I can't believe I killed myself!" Gaz almost sobbed.

"It'll be okay mate, just relax," Meat said. Gaz then took a deep breath and had to restart the mission. Luckily he wasn't that far into it, so he quickly regained progress. When he got to the part where Kamarov came in, the actual Kamarov just conveniently burst into the room!

"Hello my friends! How are yo-" Kamarov gasped. He said some things in Russian, presumably some were not-so-nice because Nikolai was laughing at one point, but then he switched back to English.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked Price. Price quickly explained what had happened, and Kamarov nodded his head.

"I see. Then we must play both of these games and find out what they mean," he said.

"Exactly my thinkin', mate." Price pointed to the TV and motioned for Gaz to keep playing.

Gaz got to the point where he was sniping, to help Kamarov's men, but after they killed the men on the hill, then sniped again, Gaz was getting impatient.

"I was annoyed the first time, and I'm annoyed again! We need to bloody find Nikolai, not snipe!"

Then, when Kamarov told them to go to the power station, the in-game Gaz dangled Kamarov over the edge of the wall, telling him to lead them to Nikolai.

"Yeah! Go me!" Gaz cheered himself on. Kamarov glared at Gaz, as he still remembered that incident.

They eventually got to the house Nikolai was being held in, and with a smirk towards Nikolai, Gaz turned on the night vision. He made his way through the house, and into the room Nikolai was in. He killed the man guarding him, and walked over to Nikolai. Nikolai was saying something in Russian they couldn't understand, but then he realized it was the SAS saving him, and thanked them.

"Oh yeah, Nikolai, what were you saying anyway? When you didn't know it was us," Soap asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing to worry about, just keep playing," he hastily replied. Kamarov laughed loudly. "Just you mind your own business over there!" Nikolai pointed to him, while Kamarov just smiled as if he knew something.

Gaz then got himself, well, Soap technically, onto the heli, and he finished the mission.

"Well! I think I did pretty good, if I do say so myself!" Gaz said.

"Except for shooting yourself," Ghost said. Gaz glared at him, and he went to see if there was any watermelon to calm his nerves.

"Alright, that's enough for one night, get to your barracks! You heard me, move!" Price yelled. Soap muttered something about always yelling. Price then saved the game and shut it off. He sighed. This is going to be an interesting game, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I'm so happy I got reviews! :3 Chapter 3 is here, so enjoy! I was going to upload it yesterday, but everything was kinda crazy. So pretty much I will upload in the least amount of time, being hopefully the day after, but maybe a few days. The longest time without updating... I don't want to think about, so I'll try not to do that! Blackout is probably one of my favorite missions, by the way! Oh! And with the thing about Nikolai's line in Russian, me and my friends were speculating about what he possibly could have said. We came up with some uh, weird things he could have been saying, so that's where that joke came from! Use your imagination! Haha chapter 4 will be here soon!**

**EricPolkameister: lol. Thanks Eric. Does this mean I get a mountain dew now...? Please? :P**

**gazlover12: Ha ha! I'm glad you like it!**

**Spyash2: lol you just found out I guess! ;)**

**Blitzcomp: Mwa ha ha! Yes, only time will tell! As you can see everyone's alive so I guess I'll have to improvise when it comes to that point... and thank you!**

**MacReally: Thank you! I love getting reviews, when they pop up in my email, I'm instantly like "HOLY CRAP, REVIEW! *click*" :D**

**xXxBittersweetxXx: I will update as quickly as possible, and thank you for reviewing! **

**P.S. for some reason, when i've written a username or something with a period and then letters connecting, it doesn't show up right. So I'll have to just leave the periods out. Unfortunetly that means my name too. Sigh.. maybe it's just my computer. Whatever! Bye! ;D**


	4. Worm Gets A Chance

The next day everyone wanted to play again, no surprise there. This time it was Worm's turn, much to everyone's disappointment. Worm was one of the men that was more shy. He would sit with the others at lunch, and smile, but he was just a quiet person. So when he turned on the X-box, everyone kind of awkwardly sat around him on the floor like a bunch of teenagers at a party. In fact, some of the men had brought snacks with them.

"Hey! Pass the chips!" Meat yelled at Royce, who grabbed 2 more huge handfuls and gave the bag to him. "What the hell? You ate like half the bag in about 5 minutes!" Royce only smiled because his mouth was full. This was only the beginning of his revenge for the taping of his face…

Gaz was content, since it was a Friday, Price let him have more watermelon than usual. Roach had made the mistake of asking if he was going to share, and let's just say the answer was no.

Price sat in his chair with a bucket of fried chicken. He didn't often eat junk food, but he sure loves fried chicken. Soap then decided to be generous and offer some of his muffins to his fellow comrades.

"Hey! Anyone want a muffin?"

"Oh! I do! Give it here, my friend!" Kamarov walked over to Soap.

"Muffins were something I did not have as a child, but now I love them! I hope no other child has to grow up deprived like I did." Kamarov's eyes glinted in sadness, but then perked up as he grabbed the muffin. He gazed at it for a minute before taking a bite.

"Mmm! Delicious!" He said to Soap.

"Uh, thanks, I just bought them from the store a few miles away," he said. But as he looked at Kamarov he noticed something wrong. His face was kind of swelling a little, like he got stung by a bee or something.

"Kamarov? Are you… feeling okay?" he asked him.

"I'm feeling wonderful after this muffin!" he replied. But soon his fingers were swelling too, and Soap decided the best thing was to tell him, even though it was kind of amusing to watch.

"Well, uh, you're kind of, blowin' up like a balloon mate," he said to Kamarov.

"A balloon? What are you trying to tell me?" Kamarov still didn't understand.

"Look at your fingers, and you'll see what I mean," Soap said in a worried tone. When Kamarov saw his fingers, he gasped.

"What was in that muffin?" He asked Soap.

"Uh, um, uh, they're just peanut-butter chocolate chip!" Soap said, now feeling guilty.

"Crap, I'm allergic to peanut butter!" Kamarov frantically searched for his car keys. Soap sighed, he should have seen this coming. Everything always happens to him. Kamarov ran towards his car, about to go to the hospital, screaming rather dramatically the whole way. When he left, everyone just kind of went back to what they were doing.

Worm finally started the mission "Charlie Don't Surf". The intro didn't have Soap's name this time, it had someone named Paul Jackson.

"Who's Paul Jackson? He sounds like a wanker," Soap huffed in annoyance. Price chuckled. "Wasn't he with you on the American missions?" Gaz asked Griggs.

"Yeah, he was." Griggs said.

"Was he a wanker?" Soap asked.

"Uh, I dunno, man, I didn't really know him that well…" Soap just sighed and watched Worm play.

Once Worm got off the helicopter, he followed the other men in the game. They were planning to capture Al Asad. They breached the building, and Lt. Vasquez told him to take point.

"Why does it always have to be the person playing to do all the work," Gaz complained.

"Shut up, you're not even the one playing right now!" Ghost said. Worm was silent as he kept playing. Surprisingly, Worm was pretty good. He didn't get hit once as he took out his enemies.

"Jackson, throw a flashbang," Vasquez said on the screen.

"See!" Gaz said. Worm ignored him as he grabbed an RPG and blasted everyone to bits. They went out of the building when they made sure Al Asad wasn't there. Worm quickly took out men in the streets as he made his way towards the building they believed Al Asad to be broadcasting in.

"Worm, you're pretty good!" Roach said. Worm politely said thanks and went back to the game. He made it to the building, but there were a lot of enemies when he got inside. He killed most of them, including the RPG's, without getting hit a lot and made his way towards the second floor. Vasquez told them to "Stay frosty" when they met up with Griggs and a few others. Griggs smirked when he saw himself on the screen.

"Have you noticed Vasquez has a really low voice?" Soap said. Everyone murmured in agreement as they tried to imitate him, making everyone laugh. Worm, again, ignored them and kept going. They found out Al Asad wasn't there, and it was just a recording.

"Man, I remember how much that pissed me off when we got there," Griggs said.

"Yes, I think I heard about that too. Al Asad was not stupid, if anything," Price said.

"Unlike Nikolai," Gaz said. Nikolai turned red as he looked over at Gaz in anger.

"Says the man who probably has more watermelon seeds in his digestive track than brain cells!"

Gaz was silent for a minute. "That… that really hurt, you know?" Gaz said, eyes about to tear up. "You shouldn't have gone that far!" he yelled. Nikolai walked over to Gaz.

"Uh, I'm sorry, my friend…" but Gaz was burying his head in his hands, crying now.

"I said I'm sorry!" Nikolai said, concerned for Gaz. Gaz wouldn't answer him, and now Nikolai was upset.

"Ok, you know what? I'm going to go to the bakery and buy that special watermelon bread you have them make for you, okay? I'll get 10 whole loaves! I promise!"

"Promise?" Gaz sniffled.

"Yes, on my life." Nikolai said.

"Good, because that's exactly what I wanted. I'm all out anyway," Gaz said, standing up, eyes perfectly dry.

"What… you… tricked me?" Nikolai said, beginning to understand.

"When I was about 19 I went to acting school before I joined the SAS. It has always been my dream to be the next Leonardo DiCaprio…" Gaz sighed. "Besides mate, that wasn't even my best, so it proved my comment that you aren't the brightest tool in the tree!"

Roach cleared his throat. "Uh, isn't it the brightest-"

"My moment, not yours!" Gaz patted Roach's back, maybe just a tad bit too hard as Roach coughed a little.

By then Worm was finished with the mission, so he saved the game. Everyone was congratulating him, because he did so well. He had some pretty amazing kills. Even Price was a little impressed.

"Hey Soap, you're a Captain, right?" Price asked. Soap gritted his teeth. Ever since they rescued Price from the gulag, Price still assumed command over him, which was expected, but it still kind of annoyed him that Price sometimes forgot he wasn't an FNG anymore.

"Why, yes, Price, I am." He said.

"Good, good, then I think you should train Worm a little harder, if that's alright with him. If he's as good as he is in that game, then he could be very valuable," Price said. Soap sighed.

"Sure, I'll train him." He looked at Worm. "You okay with that, mate?" Worm nodded his head.

"Alright then, get some rest!" Price told the men, and they went to their barracks.

The next day, when Soap was training Worm, it turned out he totally sucked in real life. He shot too many civilians on the course, and got sprayed by paintballs from the enemies.

"What the hell, mate?" Soap threw down his clipboard. "What happened to yesterday?"

"Just because I have hand-eye coordination doesn't mean I'm good with real weapons," Worm said, as he walked away.

"Then how did he get into the SAS…? And what's with him never talking?" Soap asked himself. "What is with that guy?" Soap figured he'd probably never know.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, it's chapter 4! Actually I'm really mad right now because I JUST typed this author's note thingy but then I accidently closed the tab so I have to start over... *sob* So, basically, if I can remember what I said... The ending of this chapter kinda took a weird turn, but I wanted to try something a little different! Haha Worm's a mysterious guy! Can't trust him, I guess... And I feel a little sad for Kamarov, growing up without muffins, don't you? :'( So, yeah. Chapter 5 should be here pretty soon, and thank you to my lovely reviewers!**

**JackOfAllTrades-MasterOfSome: Thank you! I try my best! (:**

**gazlover12: Thank you Kristen! And holy crap deja vu. Anyway, here ya go! There's more where this came from! ;D**

**Don't KnowDon't Care Don't Ask: Thanks, I will definitely keep writing!**

**SVDRagunov: Haha, I imagine they're going to feel terrible, and it'll probably be a pretty emotional chapter! I kind of have an idea of what's gonna happen... It'll all work out. :)**

**Thanks guys! Stay Frosty!**


	5. Griggs Gets His Game On

Later on that day, after the whole Worm incident… it was Griggs's turn! Roach kinda thought that it was weird that Price was letting them play COD every night, but when he asked him Price only said, "It's for military reasons." Even though Price had another bucket of fried chicken with him, which he only eats on special occasions. Kamarov was back from the hospital, but he made sure to stay away from Soap's muffins from now on.

"When will it be my turn again?" Soap asked, irritated.

"Shut up, ya muppet, everyone gets a turn before we start over again! Like it or lump it!" Price said, and Soap glared at his fellow Captain.

Griggs was now doing the mission "The Bog". It was another American mission, and everyone except Griggs groaned. This Paul Jackson dude wasn't as fun to play as Soap (which made Soap excited everyone felt the same). The missions were fun, it's just, they didn't feel quite the same bond with Jackson as they did with the other playable characters.

"Where is Jackson, anyway? I mean, we're all here, where is he?" Ghost asked Griggs.

"Uh, well, if this game has everything right so far, it should tell you what happened," Griggs said. "I think it was after this mission, so you'll just have to wait."

The intro didn't have Price talking, unfortunately, but it mentioned that the marines were pushing into the city where Al Asad was. This is where they hoped to find him. Griggs put on the night vision like Vasquez told him to, and followed the others. Then he went upstairs in a building, killed all the enemies, then went back down to make his way towards the tank they needed to protect. By then Griggs disabled night vision.

"I don't really get why they need to protect a tank that's broken down," said Roach.

"Well maybe if they enemy gets a hold of it, they can use it for some evil purposes." Meat said.

"Evil purposes? Like what?"

"I dunno, taking out all the IHOPS or something."

"First of all, do they even have IHOPS in Russia? Secondly, I've never been to IHOP before. Is it any good?" Roach asked.

"Oh yeah, it's delicious! We have one back in my hometown, and they uh, are really good."

"Uh, guys, IHOPS are only in North America. I'm surprised you even know they exist," Griggs said. Meat and Roach were silent.

"So I take it you've never been before."

"Nope. Never in my life," Meat said. "What does it stand for anyway? I know it has something to do with food."

"International House Of Pancakes." Griggs said. At this everyone perked up.

"Pancakes?" Royce said. "They never serve them for breakfast anymore around here. It's a shame," he said as he looked over at Price. Everyone was staring at Price now.

"What? It's not my fault! Budget cuts you know! You're not the ones who deal with the electric bill, now are ya?" He said. Everyone still stared. Price sighed. "Just… keep playing."

Griggs was on a rooftop by then, and they heard that 2 enemy tanks were headed their way. Vasquez told someone named West to get a Javelin and take them out. Then they said West was down, so Jackson had to do it.

"Of course. How convenient," Ghost muttered.

Griggs grabbed the Javelin and took out 1 of the tanks. Then he took out the other and they all made their way to the broken down tank. He tried to take out as many enemies as he could, not letting them get too close to the tank. Vasquez then told him to plant some C4 on an enemy ZPU. He did, and it blew up satisfyingly loudly. Then Griggs had to signal air support. The choppers came by and took out lots of enemies. Then the in-game Griggs told them to regroup at the tank.

"You know, they have everything perfect. The people who made this game. That even sounds like you, Griggs." Gaz said.

"Yeah, I know, it's actually a little creepy, but maybe when we finish the games we'll find out what it means." Griggs replied.

"Mmm, I hope so. Then we find out who did the flawless animation of me!" Gaz said, getting excited. Griggs gave Gaz a "wtf" look and finished the mission. He saved the game, and everyone used the remaining time Price gave them to chat.

"So, Meat, how's it going?" Royce asked Meat in an innocent tone. Meat took a while to answer.

"Uh, okay, I guess? Why do you ask?" Meat eyed Royce warily. Meat tried to remember. Did he do anything especially annoying lately? To Royce? He didn't think so. I'm always respectful and considerate of others, Meat thought to himself. He smiled. Royce must just be in a good mood.

"No reason, just wondering. Hey, maybe sometime we could play head-to-head in multiplayer?" Royce said, motioning towards the X-box.

"Oh, yeah, sure! Sounds fun!" Meat replied.

"Ok, cya around mate!" Royce said. As soon as Meat walked away, he grinned maliciously. Meat would never see it coming…

**Author's Note:**

**Yo, chapter 5 in da hizz houzeee! Ok, that was a sad attempt at being gangster... Anyway, sorry if it took a little longer than usual, I just hadn't taken the time to write the chapter yet. OH! And I have news. A few days ago I was at the mall, and when I went into Hot Topic, I saw a few MODERN WARFARE SHIRTS! YES! There was one with the guys from MW2, but the one I got was Ghost holding a gun, with his name in the backround. You better believe I wore it today to school. Except our school has a policy about wearing stuff with guns and stuff, so I had to wear a sweatshirt and zip it up so the gun didn't show. I kept his head showing though. And I had a mini-rebellion, because when the teachers let us outside for a break (you can tell they're getting sick of us by now) I unzipped it all the way when I was with my friends (that includes gazlover12 ;D), because, technically, I'm not IN school, ya know? Anyway, that's all. Chapter 6 is on its way!**

**Don't KnowDon't CareDon't Ask: Haha! Yeah, I update pretty quickly because my friend Kristen over there nags me at school to update. :) I hope you like the fast updates, though! :D**

**xXxBittersweetxXx: Yes, I was kind of hungry when I was writing, maybe that had something to do with it... glad you like it!**

**SVDRagunov: Thank you! And yeah, I was gonna include Jackson, and I guess the chapter kind of mentions my opinions on the topic, and to tell you the truth I kind of forgot about him. But! Maybe I'm biased for having the other characters live, and I'm sorry all you Jackson-lovers, but the SAS holds a special place in my heart. Anyway, hope you feel better! (:**

**gazlover12: Hehehe thank you Kristen, as always. :P**

**Mangoesaregood8: Thank you, my dear reviewer! I don't plan on stopping soon!**

**BAR18: Lol, yeahhhh. You know, that's just how Worm rolls. I'm going to be working on the next chapter soon, so stick around! *cheesy commercial voice* :]**

**MacReally: Thank you so much! I even cheer myself up sometimes when I write these! It's like, when you love a game that much to write and read about it, the jokes about them are that much funnier. Haha, thanks again. :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to my other good friend Libby (Elizabeth technically, but it's confusing calling someone who has my name XP) who probably won't read this for a while, but her birthday is soon! Happy b-dayyyy! Oh, and I guess happy birthday Eric, too, his birthday is a day before Libby's. How exciting! Happy b-days guys!**


	6. Revenge is sweet

The air was tense. No one said a word, made a move. It captured everyone's attention, and it was _intense_. What was it? Meat and Royce going head-to-head in multiplayer. Meat had stuck to his word, and was now playing against Royce. So far they were just trying to survive. Then, all of a sudden, Royce had to use the bathroom. Of course. He got up, and left Meat there. Meat had continued playing, however, and he didn't notice Royce come back. Ghost whispered to MacTavish. They both knew what was going on. They thought it was actually pretty funny. Price was asleep, snoring. The others watched, too innocent to know what was going to happen.

Royce had some tape, cloth, glue, and glitter. While Meat was preoccupied, Royce took the glue, poured it over Meat's head, followed by a "What the fuck" from him, dumped the glitter over it, then took the cloth and taped it around his face, all in a matter of seconds.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH," Meat yelled. Royce laughed darkly.

"That's what you get for taping up my face."

"It was only bloody TAPE! You glued GLITTER to my head, you bastard!" Meat sounded furious, but you couldn't exactly see his facial expression because of the cloth, which he tried to rip off unsuccessfully. Some of the men had to admit, maybe Royce had gone a little bit too far, but I guess some people hold serious grudges. Ghost whipped out a camera and took a picture. Luckily Meat couldn't see this was happening.

Price then started choking on his own spit, and woke up.

"Aghhhh… strawberries…" Everyone stared at Price, who rubbed his eyes groggily.

"You've been in the gulag too long, get your mind right so-"

"Shut the fuck up. I am not having that said to me again." He scowled at Roach, who dared to imitate their traitor. Price looked over at Meat, who for some reason had glitter on his head, and some cloth over his face. Price sighed. He thought he told them no more marijuana! Royce was also grinning for some reason, but Price really didn't care enough to ask why. He got up, and went into the kitchen, searching for either fried chicken or…maybe strawberries. That was a strange dream…

By then Meat had taken the tape off his head, so his face was free, but the glitter was NOT coming out.

"I don't think this will come out with just a shower, I suppose," he grumbled. The other men felt sorry for him, but it was a pretty hilarious sight to see.

"Just another day at the SAS," Gaz sighed.

Everyone headed off to their barracks and said good-night, while Meat headed towards the showers.

**Author's Note:**

**I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! D: I won't make excuses, but I will say that I was typing a few days ago, and my dad was actually playing cod4 on the couch next to me. He SUCKSSS, and I tried not to give him too many "helpful hints". Otherwise known as me yelling "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, SHOOT THEM!" or "No, dad, you don't throw a flashbang RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE!" Needless to say it totally killed my cod mood. As I speak he's now playing super mario bros on the wii, because playing cod is too hard for him now. *chuckle* I know this chapter is a little different, and has nothing to do with them playing missions, but once the summer is here I can work on my fanfics more often. I wanted to give you guys a little taste of cod, and let you know I didn't forget this story! I'll work on chapter 7 as soon as possible! :3**

**Mirai M. Mieux: Yeah, yeah, I understand. I appreciate that you reviewed it this time, anyway! And yeah, Ghost ISSSSS awesome! And he... always will be! Because he did NOT dieeeee! It's my fanfic... I can rewrite history... *shifty eyes*... :)**

**gazlover12: Hahaha, thank youuuu. ;D**

**EricPolkamiester: I am so happy you felt appreciated. I live to serve. :D**

**MacReally: Thanks! Hopefully the next update will be soon...**

**xXxBittersweetxXx: lol I'm sorry I write about food alot... :3 but I'm glad you like it!**

**PhonyPrincess: Heheheh Royce's plans have now been unveiled! And Ghost will get his turn, don't worry. :)**

**LittleDragonNeko: I'm really glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing =D**

**Don't KnowDon't CareDon't Ask: Yeppers, that's what IHOP stands for. It's an actual breakfast resteraunt thingy chain in good ol' America here. They do have some seriously good pancakes... and waffles... sigh. The cravings begin...**

**queen-of-evil66: I TOLD you sooooo! Author's notes are good because sometimes I DEDICATE THEM TO YOU! Thanks for reviewing Libby... :D**

**My back is cramping so this means I'm done typing for the night! BYE!**


	7. Awkward Vacation

The next time all the guys got together to play cod, was actually a full week later. Price had decided to give them some "holiday time", otherwise known as a reason to get the men off-base. Some went home, others just traveled wherever… But Price was the only one who stayed at the base.

"Ahh, one full week without anyone to bother me…" He sat content in a lawn chair out in the cool air, drinking a beer. He sat out there for about an hour, but soon realized that it was no fun sitting alone and not being able to yell at anyone. Price went back inside and looked for something to eat.

"Damn, fridge's empty! I thought I told them to restock it before they left…" He grumbled. Price grabbed the keys to his truck and started to drive down to the grocery store a few miles away. He parked the truck and went inside. He went towards the snack aisle, when he found Meat!

"What in the hell do you think you're doing, ruining my vacation!" He yelled at Meat, who at first was smiling at seeing his captain, but now looked kind of frightened at what the enraged man would do next.

"Er, you see sir, I just, needed some frozen tacos for later tonight…"

"Frozen tacos?" Price glared at him. He secretly was a little happy he was having some human communication instead of being alone, but of course he wouldn't let Meat know that.

"Um, yes. Every night that I spend alone, I watch some soap operas and pig out on tacos. My dad called me feminine and won't let me stay at home anymore. I am not feminine! I just love tacos! How is that so bad?" Meat said the last part with such emotion, Price actually felt a little bad for him. But, this is Price we're talking about, so he's not going to be nice without being a little harsh as well.

"Hahaha! You watch those prissy little soaps? Well, tell ya what, ya muppet. I'll give you the privilege of hanging out with me at that base, so long as we don't watch any…_soap operas_. You can uh… bring the tacos, though."

Meat's eyes shone. "Th-thank you sir! No soaps, I swear! Although do you think we could watch the new episode of Britain's Got Talent? I heard it's supposed to be good…" His voice trailed at the end at Price's hard gaze. Price still stared for a few moments for dramatic effect.

"Alright. But only because I'm being so generous. You owe me 500 laps."

"Thank you sir!" He saluted Price.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with… buy me some food. I'll be back at the base." Price left the store and drove back. He did NOT like the fact he was going to be watching some TV show with Meat, but at least he wasn't being alone. What would MacMillan think?

"He'd probably think I'm… gay!" Price suddenly realized. He was _so _not gay. Price had no words for the fury he could imagine himself working into if MacMillan ever called him gay.

"Well, I'm not, so I don't need to worry about it." Price relaxed. But his hands tensed up on the steering wheel as he realized, what if _Meat _was gay? Price was old school, Don't Ask, Don't Tell. But he didn't exactly want to be alone at an SAS base watching TV with a possible gay man. Price was worrying the whole way back to the base. He sat down on the couch in the "living room", I guess you could call it. It had everything a living should have; couches, chairs, a TV, the xbox of course, and other things to keep everyone entertained when they weren't on missions.

Meat came back about 15 minutes later with a bunch of junk food and a pack of beer.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Price reached for a beer. Then he remembered the whole Meat-might-be-gay thing, and froze for a moment.

"Uh, are you okay Price?" Meat gave him a confused look. Price sighed.

"Well, if you want me to be completely honest-"

"I don't think I do-" Meat was cut off by a glare from Price.

"I actually think that this whole… sitting around on the couch… watching TV… alone… is kind of… uh… gay. There, I said it. Gay!" Price said, wondering what Meat's reaction would be. Meat laughed. In fact, he almost fell over laughing.

"Obviously you don't have many friends, do you, Price? 'Cuz this is what guys do. Sit around, drink beer and do nothing. Whether it's 2 guys or 20. Get with the times, old man!"

Price was a little shocked. He never thought about it that way. Wait, did Meat just call him "old man"? He ignored it, and tried to regain some dignity.

"Well, I mean, Britain's Got Talent isn't exactly the manliest show on television…"

Meat snorted. "Don't tell me you aren't a little interested. Don't judge it so quickly! Stop trying to be such a 'man', Price. It gets old. Here," he threw a bag of cheetos at Price. "Stuff your face and watch the goddamn show. Stop making things awkward. Jeez."

Price was surprised at how quickly Meat turned the tables and began being the one giving _him _orders. But he did as he was told, and he actually started to enjoy the show.

"Bloody hell? She can't sing! Why'd they let _her_ in?"

"No idea. Tone-deaf, I guess." Meat replied. And it went on like that, until it got late and Meat went back to his apartment.

They didn't hang out during the rest of the week, but Price appreciated having a little company just for a little while. If someone had asked Price if he and Meat were friends now, he'd reply with a "hell no", but he would call them "distant acquaintances, with me still being superior." That pretty much sums it up. He actually thought about trying out the xbox, but he decided to wait until everyone came back. Price figured it would make more sense to watch them play cod, while he sits back and has the full experience without even having to do anything. Ah, it's good to be in charge...

Author's Note:

Heyy! I'm back, after like a month. Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I am making a new-summer's-resolution to update more often. And I KNOW, this was a lot like the last chapter, in that it had nothing to do with them playing xbox, and YES, I know that's pretty much what the story's about, and that's why you favorite and review and blah blah blah... but honestly? I really don't feel like writing about that right now. Yeah yeah, kick my ass when you review this chapter... you:"you suck. *kicks ass*" and I don't blame you! I swear that the next chapter will have them playing xbox. I swear it! Woah, air conditioner turned on... scared the shit outta me... anyway, I just wanted to give you a day in the life of Price and his inner awkwardness. Haha, why is it when I think of awkward I think of Kristen Stewart? Zing! Er, was that not as funny of a joke as I thought it would be? Nevermind. Anyway, bye!


	8. Ghost kicks arse

Well, it was a fine day in autumn when everyone decided to cod4 it up again!

"Hey Price, can I have a turn?" Meat asked. Price thought for a minute.

"No." He answered briskly and started walking towards the sofa.

"What? But why?" Meat whined.

"Do ten laps and you can have the next turn," the Captain said. Meat saluted him and ran outside, but accidentally ran into Ghost on the way.

"Oh, sorry Ghost," he apologized. Ghost was silent as he stared at Meat like he was looking into his soul.

"Are you really sorry, Meat? Are you?" he asked in a serious voice. Meat cleared his throat.

"Uh, yeah. What, is it Be-Mean-To-Meat Day? Jesus! I can't do anything around here!" Meat wailed rather dramatically. As soon as he was gone Ghost laughed to himself.

"Oh, hey Price. Cod4 tonight?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah, mate. You want a turn?"

"Sure, thanks Price. I'll tell the others," he said as he went towards the barracks. As soon as everyone was in the room, Ghost turned on the xbox. He started the mission "Hunted". It was an SAS mission, and the whole SAS cheered. These were obviously their favorite missions!

The mission started out with a missile crashing into the helicopter "Soap" was in. Soap still cringed a little at seeing his old memories on the screen.

"What a great way to start the mission," Ghost mumbled to himself.

" 'You're still in one piece, get up!'" The in-game Price told Soap. The real Soap rolled his eyes.

"Figures. Some things haven't changed, eh Captain?"

"Shut yer bloody face hole before I do it for ya!" He barked. Soap only chuckled, which made Price grit his teeth.

In the game, Ghost was instructed to get to the extraction point. He moved with the others through houses, shooting enemies as they went. A heli with a spotlight shone above them in a field, and Ghost maneuvered his way around it. The in-game Price yelled at him a lot, which was expected. Ghost wondered to himself if huge mustaches cause anger issues. In one house, a few dogs came and attacked them, but Ghost snapped their necks with ease.

"Ghost, you're pretty good! This is on Veteran!" Gaz told him. Ghost shrugged and kept going. Sometimes Ghost could be a man of few words, but Soap knew he was just concentrating. Out on the field, if Ghost got a headshot or something, he was definitely not shy about it, and was perfectly fine with bragging.

They got to a barn, and Ghost picked up a Stinger missile and started to take out some helis that were in the area. Once the helis were down, Ghost led "Soap" with the men towards the extraction point, and the mission ended.

"Nicely done, Ghost. I actually think this is good for you 141 muppets, to see what we went through those few years ago," Price said to the others.

"Hey, we did important stuff too," Roach argued.

"Mmmhmmm," Price barely acknowledged him. "All you men who went through this should be proud to be right in this very room, after all that happened with Al Asad and Zakhaev." He said with pride, patting Gaz and a few others on the back. The 141 felt incredibly left out.

Royce spoke up, "You're gonna just act like we did nothing? Without us you wouldn't have-"

"Now now, calm down, don't get your piss hot! I was just merely showing favoritism. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going. All you men, get to yer barracks!" Price yelled. The men all slowly went to get ready for bed. Later that night, Roach and Worm were talking.

"Hey Roach, you think Price actually doesn't care about the 141?" Worm whispered.

"I dunno, but I did something that he might not like..." Roach chuckled.

"Oh no, what did you do? Not more drugs I hope!" Worm said, concerned now.

"No, god, I told you all I'm over that! But what I did was leave a photoshopped picture of MacMillan hugging Zakhaev next to his bed! When he wakes up and sees it, he'll freak out!"

"Haha, that's pretty good actually! I can't wait to see his reaction..." Worm whispered.

The next morning, you could hear a very disturbed scream throughout the whole base. The 141 laughed their arses off while the SAS went to see what happened...

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Ahh, I know it's been like... 4 months, and I have absolutely NO excuses! So sorry! D: I think I said that in the summer I would update MORE often? Turns out I guess I'm more motivated during the school year. But hey, it's up finally. I promise I won't make you wait another 4 months :) Looking back I actually realized that in the last chapter I didn't reply to my reviews. It was so long ago I don't think I even need to address them, haha. And the reviews FOR my last chapter, sorry you guys will get left out too :x Since I'm back into the habit of updating again, I want to start out completely fresh. Maybe it means I'm a little OCD, but that includes starting to comment on my reviews again, once I get reviews this time around. Make any sense? Didn't really think so, but oh well :D**

**Random COD news:**

**Me and my dad ordered cod6 for pc like last week right? It should've been here by wednesday, and this has happened with a few netflixes in our mail too. We think the teenagers that live down our road are stealing our mail D': That's money wasted down the drain... sorry, just had to share that with ya'll ;p**

**This chapter is once again dedicated to my good friend Kristen for kicking my ass into gear and making me update! :D**


	9. The Ring

**Author's Note:**

**heheh, i'm mixin' it up a bit, putting the author's note at the beginning xD**

**um, yeah. It's been a while -cowers away from potential angry fans-**

**but i promised i wouldn't make you wait 4 months again, and i kept that promise! it's only been 3 months :3 again, i don't know how many times i've said this, but i am so sorry D: i have a new years resolution (is it too late for those? :) to update ONCE A MONTH! :D at the least! i've been kinda busy with school, and other crap that i get chosen to do. dude, i gotta prep for SAT's i'm taking this year. i'm in 8th grade, just an FYI. yeah, um, stressful much? /: but anyway! i have chosen on this lovely january night to ignore my daily tasks to entertain YOU, my lovely readers3**

**by the way, i'm writing a new fanfiction story also! it's not call of duty, though. if you play Kingdom Hearts then you might like it. (: getting off track! i do that a lot. but here ya go, chapter 9 is here!**

**p.s. i get so many reviews nowadays, it's hard to reply to them all without it being almost as long as the chapter[; just know that i read each and every one of them, and they all make my heart feel warm and fuzzy!**

Meat was on a mission. One that he had been waiting a long time for. He had crept out of the barracks, and into a hallway. He tiptoed silently toward Price's office, when he tripped over something and crashed to the floor, causing him to yell in surprise. Price's light flicked on instantly, and he whipped open the door, baseball bat in hand.

"WHO THE HELL IS OUT THERE? Come any closer and you'll get this baby upside the head!" He saw a figure slumped on the floor and aimed to swing, but Meat rolled over quickly.

"Wait, sir! It's me! Aghh!" Meat covered his face with his hands. Price stopped for a second when he saw it was Meat. He then whacked him somewhat lightly upside the head.

"Wanna explain to me why you're outside my office at 3:30 in the morning?" He asked irritably. Meat scrambled to his feet. "Well, uh, you see sir, you said I could have a turn on the Xbox this time, and I uh, I wanted to leave a reminder note on your desk."

Price sighed and rubbed his temples. "And that couldn't have waited till, say, breakfast?"

"Um, well you are forgetful sometimes, sir... and I've just been wanting to play Call of Duty for a long time..." Meat stammered. The Captain rolled his eyes, but gave in.

"Alright, alright. You can have your stupid turn tonight. But if I catch you outside my office this early again, I'll make you clean out the bathrooms for a week. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" Meat ran back to the barracks, and crept back into bed happily.

Everyone was sitting at the dining hall eating breakfast, when Meat stood up and tapped a fork on his glass in an announcement.

"Since when do we have fancy glasses like that...?" Ghost mumbled.

"Attention! Tonight in the game room, I will finally have my turn on the Xbox. I repeat, the turn is _mine_ tonight. That is all." Meat said, and he sat back down.

"None of us really care," Soap called across the room. Several other people murmured agreements, but Meat ignored them.

After a long day of running courses and training sessions, everyone proceeded to the game room. Meat got there first, of course, and already had everything set up. Everyone reluctantly sat down around the room, because Meat had guilted each and every person to come and watch him. He started the mission, "Death From Above."

Meat bragged about how easy this mission was, and how good he was at it, but everyone mumbled behind his back, that it actually really _was_, an easy mission. Meat shot hostiles from the AC-130 Spectre. Everything was going fine, until the screen went black.

"Huh? What's going on?" Meat yelled. He looked at the Xbox and gasped. "Oh no, it can't be..." He whispered. "The... Red Ring of Death!" Everyone stared in disbelief at the 3 red rings around the power button. Suddenly, many of the men began to freak out, as it is well known that the Xbox is normally a pure source of happiness for the average male between ages 12 and 35. The room where the Xbox is located is often the habitat for said male.

Soap threw a chair across the room, Gaz knifed every watermelon on sight, Griggs smashed a table-leg, and many other things were broken as all hell broke loose. Price walked in just then, and screamed for everyone to calm down.

"Alright, what the bloody hell is going on here?"

Kamarov gulped, and pointed towards the Xbox. "R-r-red Ring O-of Death..." Price looked unamused. "What, so we just turn it green again?"

"No. This means we have to send it to Microsoft and have them fix it. It could be gone for days, maybe weeks! Who knows!" Ghost said. Price just shrugged.

"Okay. I'll just drop this off at the post office..." Price whistled a tune as he walked away the the Xbox in hand. The men gaped after it, and sighed in depression.

"No, why did this have to happen on my turn?" Meat whined. Suddenly, it all clicked into place for the others; This must be Meat's fault somehow. They all walked slowly towards him, and Meat backed up towards the wall. "Now now, guys, this doesn't mean I did anything, heheh... Oh god."

**so yeah! there ya have it! lol, i hope i didn't offend anyone with my general male xbox stereotype. i'm not a sexist or anything x3 hell, i play xbox too. trust me. :D**


	10. The Rescue!

It has been 3 weeks since the SAS men last saw their Xbox because of the Red Ring of Death. It hasn't been easy for them; many are starting to go insane. Only time will tell how they deal with the madness...

* * *

"So... what do you wanna do?" Ghost asked unemotionally.

"I dunno. Shoot some stuff... or something." Soap replied, just as excited as Ghost was.

"Guys, I don't know how much longer I can take it... even the watermelon isn't helping!" Gaz said. It's true, it had gotten to the point where he ate so much, the stench of the fruit followed him wherever. Griggs then walked over.

"Alright, that's it. We need to do something about this. It's been 3 weeks!"

Soap sighed. "I heard it could take up to a month. We can't do anything yet."

"Too freakin' bad! I want the Xbox back, and I want it NOW!" Griggs fumed.

"So what exactly do you expect us to do about it, mate?" Soap asked. Ghost then got an idea.

"We have to go to Microsoft and get it back ourselves!"

Soap rolled his eyes. "That's stupid, they would never listen to us-" but Gaz interrupted him.

"No, he's got a point! We're part of the military, they have to listen to us!"

"Um, I don't think it works that way. But I guess there's nothing else to do around here... What the hell, let's do it."

Griggs excitedly went to tell the others the plan, while Soap tried to figure out what to tell Price. He couldn't take everyone on this mission, that'd be too obvious. He'd take Ghost, Gaz, Griggs, Nikolai, and Roach. They'd leave tomorrow, the sooner the better. They'd show up at the repair center and get the damn Xbox back!

* * *

"So, why do you need to go to Australia again?" Price asked warily.

"I told you! There's a possibility of Makarov being there! I mean, we haven't heard from him in a while, which means he's probably just on another continent, wreaking havoc where he thinks we won't find him!" Soap said.

"I suppose... alright, but don't do anything stupid." Price then walked out of his office, and Soap silently cheered in victory. Then he regained composure as he walked out of Price's office; it was go time.

"Alright guys, get into the heli! We're off to Dublin!" Soap said. It was early in the morning, and some of the men weren't entirely awake yet.

"Why are we going to to Ireland? I'm pretty sure there's a repair center in England..." Roach mumbled.

"Because I said so!" Soap barked. "There's one in Dublin too, and I've always wanted to see Ireland."

"Yeah, you just want to get drunk," Ghost chuckled. Luckily Soap didn't hear him, because that probably _was _his motivation to go to Ireland...

After the helicopter ride, they were finally in Ireland. They stepped onto the ground and looked around. It seemed pretty normal, with the occasional drunk stumbling across the road. Soap went and asked for directions to the Microsoft Repair Center, so the others decided to explore a bit. They stood out, however, and people looked at them strangely. Especially Ghost, who saw a little girl and tried to smile politely at her, but then remembered she could only see his balaclava. She started to cry, and her mother gave Ghost a stern look...

"Jesus... never expected Ireland to be this hard to fit in to..." Ghost muttered.

"You just gotta act like you're one of 'em!" Gaz said. He walked up to a man. "Aye there! Top o' the mornin' to ya! Ahh, what a fine day it is... to... find pots of gold and such..."

The man looked about ready to punch Gaz when Nikolai dragged him away. "I'm pretty sure that was racist, my friend..." Gaz just looked at the ground and sniffled.

"But when I was a leprechaun for Halloween, everyone loved it... I just don't understand!" He whined. By then Soap had come back.

"I don't know what happened... but I don't really care. Let's go, I got the directions!" He mysteriously had a beer in his hand as well. And so they set off!

"Hey Soap, why didn't you get us beers too?" Griggs asked.

"It isn't cheap, you know! You want beer, buy it yourself! Now this, this is good stuff. Bloody good!" He said, downing the last bit. "Alright, we need to make another stop. I need to try some Irish whiskey."

"Soap, you've _had_ Irish whiskey before. They do sell it everywhere." Roach reminded him.

"Yes yes, but I haven't had it in the country itself! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!" Soap exclaimed. The others sighed and pulled over at the nearest bar. Soap got his whiskey, and some for the road as well. This was not looking good, but Soap was their superior after all...

They finally showed up to the repair center, and they all walked in; Soap slightly stumbling.

"Alright, so how should we get it back?" Nikolai asked.

"Simple, we threaten them at gunpoint until they give it back," Gaz replied.

"Um, let's just try asking if they've fixed it first," Roach suggested. They all agreed and went up to the front desk, where there was a secretary.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked kindly. She had fiery red hair, put up into a bun, with the typical matching green eyes.

" 'Ello love, we'd like our Xbox back," Soap got within 6 inches of her face and smiled. She pulled away a bit, but remained calm, as though she was used to this.

"Excuse me, sorry about our friend here." Ghost kicked Soap sharply. "We just wanted to see if our Xbox has been repaired, we sent it out about 3 weeks ago."

The woman started typing on her computer. "Sure thing, what's the name you sent it under?"

"Hahaha, prolly ol' Pricey put his name on it," Soap said, swaying a bit. "Th-That's right! Captain John Price! One of the f-finest you've ever seen!" The others rolled their eyes, but the secretary found their information.

"So, you reported 3 red rings on your console?" She asked.

"Yeah, mate. Is there any way we can take it back today?" Gaz asked. The woman bit her lip.

"I'm not entirely sure... I'll have to check up on that."

Soap leaned in again. "Hey... I'll throw in a free date for ya... sound good, love?" He winked. The woman's eye twitched a bit, but she politely declined. She went to go check and see if their Xbox was there.

"Soap, you need to control yourself! We could get security called on us or something!" Nikolai warned. Soap just hiccuped and hummed a tune. The woman then came back.

"I'm sorry, but since you're from England, we don't have your Xbox here," she said. Soap then pointed a finger in her face.

"Now listen here lady! No m-matter how bloody good you look, s-sittin' there, with your, your Irish looks! N-no matter, because w-we didn't come all this way for n-nothing! So I s-suggest you give us our Xbox!" Soap yelled. The woman just sighed.

"You might want to take him home. And before he started yelling at me, I was going to say that we can just give you a brand new console. Here," She layed a box on the desk. "Brand new. Take care now," she said with a smile. Soap still sputtered out gibberish as the others dragged him away. Ghost put him in the helicopter to lay down.

"Alright, so we got the Xbox at least!" Roach said. The others cheered, and Nikolai flew them home.

As they walked through the door, Price came by. "Well look who the cat dragged in... some very unattractive mice! What brings you back so early? And why is Soap being carried in a stretcher?"

"Funny story, actually," Ghost started. "We were on the way to Australia, when we stopped by the post office, and they gave us our Xbox back. But the box accidentally landed on Soap's head. So he's sort of unconscious right now. We figured it might be best to call the whole trip off."

Price nodded his head. "Makes sense. Well, alright, you guys can start playin' Xbox tomorrow! Ahh, there you are Meat! Go get me some chicken. Atta boy," he said as he sat down on the couch. Ghost put Soap to bed, and the others set up the Xbox, chuckling at the fact that they actually fooled Price for once. What they didn't know, was that Price knew all along. He secretly enjoyed watching them play COD, and didn't mind them retrieving the Xbox. It's an excuse to pig out, why the hell wouldn't he love it?

* * *

**Author's Note**

**hey guys! okay so i already broke my new years resolution, haha. but at least it was only 2 months this time! :D i'm getting better & better! thank you guys so much for reviewing as usual! also, i want to say that i hope i didn't offend any irish people! for the record, i am very irish as well, so i don't mind making fun of my own culture (; this chapter was fun to write; i finished pretty quickly(: but next chapter will be back to the usual awesomeness, continuing with the campaign! :D thanks again for favoriting, putting me as a favorite author, EVERYTHING! you guys are awesome! so i will have a contest! :D whoever guesses (or comes closest) my favorite line from Modern Warfare 1, i will give you a shoutout in the next chapter, whenever that comes out! :D i have two ideas of how i would give you a shoutout, so you can give me your first name, or if you're not comfortable with that, i can totally just use your username, no worries(: haha, and GazLover12 isn't allowed to play[; she knows me too well. speaking of her, i'd like to thank her a bunch for nagging me sooooo much, haha! without her there would be no Just Like Old Times! so you should check out her stories too, they're just as good, if not better, than mine! (: that's alllll for now!  
**

**~.gaz.**


	11. Nikolai Sucks

**why hellooooo! guess what my lovelies! i have chosen a winner for my contest from last chapter! (not many people entered, cough cough) but the person who most closely guessed my favorite line from mw1 was: ! *cheers* he/she guessed "50,000 people used to live here. Now it's a ghost town." said by the fabulous Gaz! my favorite line is ACTUALLY "Negative sir, but you can try pullin' on it if it makes ya feel better." also said by Gaz, referring to Price being pissed that the doors are opening super slowly xD but close enough, good effort those of you who participated! i will mention 's name...hmm... pretty quickly into the chapter it looks like. i apologize, looking over it, it seems like a short chapter. ah well, i'll make up for it next time. i will make my monthly apology as well for probably pissing off a lot of you for making you wait so long... i'm sorry D: after this friday my laptop will be GONE! *dun dun dun* since it's my school's, not mine. so i will be forced to type J.L.O.T. on my other computer, ugh. anyway, i'm rambling. YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!(: continue if you wish. :D**

It was a lovely late-spring night when all the SAS men wasted it by staying inside playing video games instead! After finally going through all the trouble to get it back, they were NOT going to waste an opportunity to play the Xbox. It was actually Nikolai's turn this time! He was about to start the mission "War Pig".

"Um, what button do I press to start?" he asked. The others sighed.

"The start button, ya dolt," Price said. He's never played and even he knew what to do. Nikolai pressed a series of wrong buttons, however, and somehow got onto multiplayer. Nikolai started to freak out when he was put into a random map with random people. He was suddenly killed from a headshot by someone named , and Nikolai screamed, as he was not expecting this.

"Oh, shut it, you pansy! You're in the military, a'int ya?" Ghost said.

"Yes, but I-I'm not used to games like this," Nikolai gave his poor excuse while his hands were shaking. Ghost grabbed the controller out of frustration and got him on the right mission. He threw it almost violently back at Nikolai, and thus the mission began.

This was an American mission, so Paul Jackson was told to escort the M1A2 Abrams tank to safety, providing supporting fire. Nikolai made it about 10 seconds before dying and restarting. The men all groaned, this would be a long night.

Nikolai took a few tries (on Recruit...) to make it past the first wave of enemies, and then a few more to take out the choppers with an RPG. Nikolai was decidedly horrible at this game. If it weren't for checkpoints, he would have never made it at all. He died countless times escorting the tank, each time flinching. He died in some of the stupidest ways as well. He picked up a grenade and just stood there with it, he walked right into a circle of enemies claiming "they looked like the good guys", and of course by simply not taking cover, at all.

You just couldn't get through to this guy! Everyone would shout commands to him, but that would just fluster Nikolai more and cause him to get killed. Gaz threw a watermelon rind at his head, which earned a nasty glare. Price silently shook his head in disapproval many times that night. Nikolai felt like an idiot... but in a way he was!

Finally it was time for Nikolai to get to the LZ. He somehow managed to die a few more times, but he eventually made it. After the mission ended they all sat quietly. Roach broke the silence.

"Hey Nikki, is that why you became a pilot and not a soldier? 'Cause you suck so badly?" The others chuckled while Nikolai turned red.

"MY MOTHER ALWAYS TOLD ME THAT I WAS BORN TO BE A SOLDIER! AND I FAILED HER!" He wailed. The others quieted instantly.

"Really? Sorry mate, I didn't know..." Soap said awkwardly.

"No, my friend, I'm just messing with you. I know I suck." Nikolai said. The others relaxed, and Price spoke up.

"Hmm, yes... you DO suck... this could be used to our advantage..." He said while rubbing his mustache.

"Uh, sir?" Nikolai asked.

"When the time comes, you can be a spy for us and join the Russian's side. You will suck so badly they will tie you up, and then we can come save you! They will give you information, but they won't suspect us of sending anyone as uncoordinated as yourself," Price said. Royce coughed.

"Um, isn't that what happened in 'Blackout'? You rescued him right?" He said. Price's mustache twitched.

"YOU DARE SAY MY IDEA'S NOT BLOODY GOOD? 50 LAPS!" He roared. Royce sighed and started on his punishment. Price grumbled about mouthy 141 guys.

* * *

The others took this as their cue to head to their barracks. Later that night a group of the men all crowded around the sleeping Nikolai, and all at once they yelled "BOOM, HEADSHOT!", causing him to scream like a girl and fall out of his bunk. Royce chuckled, but soon regretted wasting the breath, as he was still running his bloody laps...


	12. UPDATE: I'M BACK!

Hey guys!  
It's been over 2 years... yeah sorry bout that. If you read my previous chapters you would see in the author's note that I had to give my school laptop back after middle school ended. This made it hard for me to get access to a computer long enough to write chapters & such. Also, to be honest, I'm not into cod as much as I used to be.  
That being said!  
I've gotten enough reviews & pm's where I've decided to finish the story for your guys' sake. I haven't played the games in a while & I need to get reacquainted with my story itself & figure out what I'm going to do with it, so pardon me if the first chapter back at it isn't as good. I am sorry for making you guys wait this long in the first place. Your reviews reminded me why I love writing stories in the first place :D Conveniently this is the first year my high school will be giving out laptops to us, so that is when I will begin writing once more. (only another month or two, not years this time I promise)  
So yeah, sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but I figured you guys might be just as excited for an update.

Thank you my lovely readers for pushing me to continue. Stay tuned for more SAS/141 craziness.

.gaz aka Elizabeth


End file.
